Firebolt XXX
by bgreenwivy
Summary: Draco decides to take matters into his own hands if he wants to be a better Seeker he has to learn from the best, right? Private riding lessons ensue and the hexes fly as the relationship between Draco and Harry develops. Humorous Slash
1. Chapter 1: Flying Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I know those who read my longer works are going to be mad I haven't been working on them but bare with me. This needed to get out of my head. Also it just so happened to be another practice for writing sex scenes. Comments are always welcome and I hope you enjoy. Also FYI Dumbledore and Snape survived.**

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing?" Harry growled as he awakened to find his peaceful nap by the lake disturbed by his infamous enemy turned tolerable rival, after the war.

"I always knew you were slow." Draco drawled as he went back to licking the nine-inch manhood in his clutches.

"You wake up to something like this and see if you manage to put the pieces together." Harry yelled reaching for his wand only to be brought up short when Draco swallowed him whole. "No one has ever been able to swallow it all before." Harry whispered in awe as he decided to put off hexing Malfoy to death in favor of spelling all of Malfoy's clothes off but leaving his robe. As Malfoy continued to work, humming along the way Harry ran his fingers through the blonde hair, tousling it wildly.

"Stop if you still want me to be any good to you later." Harry commanded panting slightly. Draco gave one last noisy slurp before he rose.

"I am going to ride you better than you ride your Firebolt in bad weather." Draco gasped trying to shrug out of his robe.

"Leave the robe." Harry responded taking off his shirt and making it into a pillow. His robe was already on the ground like a blanket.

"Kinky." Draco drawled crawling up to be nose to nose with Potter. Harry grabbed his face in a ferocious kiss. Draco finally pulled back making their erections brush against each other painfully. Taking his wand Draco quickly said a preparation spell before he squatted over Harry and began impaling himself.

Harry reached out and steadied the now heavily panting boy as he finally took the entirety of Harry's length inside him. "Oh my God." Draco gasped feeling fuller than he had ever felt before.

"I thought God was for Muggles." Harry teased stroking the cock that now lay within his reach, while the other hand had a firm grip on Draco's ass.

"Very funny." Draco whimpered as he began to move slowly.

Draco began to move up and down like in a game of leapfrog. His hole grasping Harry's shaft tightly on the way up and loosening on the way down. Harry planted his feet to better support Draco and kneaded his ass as he watched his cock disappearing inside of Draco, staking a claim on him.

"You look so hot however you swallow my dick." Harry groaned deciding to test how far he could push Draco. "Such the whore, swallowing my dick up your pretty ass." Harry growled wondering if he pushing too much.

Draco, if possible became harder and Harry continued smiling. "What's the matter cat got you tongue?" Harry grabbed Draco's hips and stilled them. Draco braced his hands on Harry's shoulders as Harry began to grind his hips into Draco making him moan helplessly. "I know I ride a broomstick better than that." Harry taunted.

Draco eyes that had closed in passion opened to slits at Harry's words. "I haven't even started yet." Gray eyes flashed dangerously.

"Says the whore." Harry retorted evenly. "One would think to expect better services from such an aristocrat."

"Shut up!" Draco growled and began riding again in earnest. Harry's dirty words making him so hard it was almost painful.

"I think I will call you pretty from now on. Draco, my pretty little whore." Harry commented as he observed the heightened color of Draco's cheeks and the faint blush that was covering his whole body. Mentally Harry kept imagining Snape to keep himself from going off like a rocket.

"Boys aren't pretty." Draco panted feeling himself getting closer and closer to his goal. The silk robe billowing around him was giving him a bit of a rush every time it would caress his body. Harry, while enjoying the show, wanted to slow it down some, for a change of venue. Grabbing his tie and looping it he neatly tied it in a bow around Draco's dick to keep him from coming. Draco's eyes shoot open in surprise.

"Yes I suppose you are right. Boys are not pretty, maybe I should dress you like a school girl with a little surprise under your skirt." Harry chuckled sitting up. Draco instinctively wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Flipping Draco onto his back, Harry smiled down at the obviously disgruntled Slytherin. "I think I ought to demonstrate how it's really done. Riding a broomstick is a skill after all. Don't worry though; I'll still be the broomstick."

Without further ado, Harry began to give Draco the ride of his life. Fifteen minutes later, when Harry finally removed the tie and let Draco cum, he shot off like a rocket. Cum ended up in his hair. Harry managed to ride out Draco's orgasm and neatly pulled out. Jacking himself off he neatly added to the cum already present on Draco's body.

"Now for the next lesson, cleaning up messes to make sure all the evidence is gone. Sometimes wands just take all the fun out of life." Leaning down Harry began to lick the reminder of their activities off Draco's body. Draco soon became harder than granite again and Harry tied his tie around Draco's penis again.

"What are you doing?" Draco grumbled as Harry stood him up and began dressing him.

"I always knew you were slow." Harry joked amused by the normally immaculate Draco's current tousled and well-fucked look. "Dressing you, so you can go back to the castle."

"I thought we could…" Draco paused and reddened slightly.

"It's getting late and someone will come looking for one of us eventually." Harry explained as he buttoned up his own pants before starting on Draco's. "Even though we are both in our seventh year it never ceases to amaze me that people think we are completely incapable of defending ourselves."

"I saved your life during the war." Draco reminded him evenly as he obediently stepped into his pants and was surprised when Harry did them up. "You forgot your tie." Draco blushed.

"I will retrieve it later. Don't touch." Harry admonished before beginning to button Draco's shirt.

"I can dress myself you know." Draco became slightly disgruntled now that he wasn't sure about if this thing he had going with Harry would continue past the day.

"Where is the fun in that?" Harry asked once he was finished buttoning the shirt and began on the tie. "Besides you still need to practice if you ever hope to ride a broomstick anywhere near as well as I can." Draco's mouth dropped.

Harry quickly finished tying Draco's tie and got dressed. Harry was entering the castle before Draco caught up with him again.

"I think I am going to have to start calling you the Firebolt XXX." Draco mused thoughtfully albeit dryly, his normal humor slightly returned now that he knew he would be receiving more private lessons in the near future.

"The Firebolt 30?" Harry responded being deliberately obtuse to goad him. Unaware of the crowd, who had turned when he entered the castle Harry was not surprised to see Ron among them. The crowd in the Great Hall had only heard his side of the conversation.

"That model is a classic." Ron observed breaking into the conversation as he joined them at the entrance. He conveniently ignored Draco. "If I ever get my hands on one it would never leave my sight or my hands for that matter." Ron said this good naturedly clapping Harry on the back.

Draco's bellowed hexes rang through the great hall of the castle. One hit Ron squarely between the eyes. "Go mess with someone else's Firebolt because no one touches mine." Draco shouted this pearl of wisdom as he dragged the now crying with mirth Harry off to his bedroom for more flying lessons. Later when asked to explain why he had felt the desire to hex an entire hallway full of people Draco neatly explained. "Nothing gets between me and my Firebolt."

**Please Review and let me know what you think. This could possibly become a two shot.**


	2. Chapter 2: Skirts and Piercings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Draco glared at the green and black plaid skirt with silver running through it. It had been hanging up in his closet as a reward for a certain Gryffindor. The Gryffindor in question had been Draco's boyfriend until he up and disappeared without a word or a farewell fuck. To say Draco was angry would have been an understatement. He had been so furious he was temporarily removed, read expelled, from school. Hexing the staff and all the first years was not necessarily very well received by most.

Upon his return to the school in question, he had shown a dedication to schoolwork that overcame the great brain Granger. It had been highly satisfying to be at the top but yet again, when Draco would retire to his room the skirt would continue to mock him.

Goyle, not the brightest green in the Slytherin arsenal, finally snapped at Draco after enduring a treatise on the inabilities of a certain Golden Boy in the sack. "Draco shut up!" Goyle roared. The entire Great Hall went silent. "Get laid and get over it." Goyle grunted before returning to his food, hoping fervently he would be able to enjoy it in peace.

When most of the people in the Hall managed to wrap their brains around the fact that Goyle could actually speak and that Draco was speechless, laughter erupted. Draco flared up and sneered evilly at one of his remaining friends. "Big talk for a poor little virgin."

"I already took care of that Malfoy and he isn't that little, so try something else." Ginny yelled from the Gryffindor table. There was a startled pause in all activity.

"Thanks sweetheart." Goyle called raising his glass of juice in salute before tucking back into his food. Draco stood and quickly left the Great Hall fighting tears.

"Damn him, Damn you Harry Potter!" Draco roared as he ran through the labyrinth that was the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"What did I do?" Harry asked stepping out of the shadows, where Severus Snape had his rooms.

"Oh no, you don't. Don't even think you can just appear out of the shadows and I will take you back." Draco yelled turning on his heel and marching back the way he had come determined to leave the current cause of his sorrows behind him. Arriving at his room Draco bit out his password and entered.

"He thinks he can just appear out of the shadows looking dreamy and I am supposed to fall at his feet!" Draco threw a pillow. He began to undress, ranting all the while. "He is gone for four months without a word and then he comes back and everything's normal."

"I would actually like to explain." Harry interjected into Draco's tirade. He closed the portal door behind him and hissed a thank you to the snake guarding the doorway.

"Go find someone else, Potter this ship has sailed!" Draco growled reaching into his closet and grabbing the closest thing at hand. With a flourish, Draco swept into his bathroom and shut the door firmly behind him. Taking stock of his emotions and taking deep breaths Draco laid his clothes over a bench and mentally swore. He had grabbed the skirt. Reaching for his wand Draco thought to transfigure the skirt. Unfortunately, his wand was conspicuously absent.

Banging his head into the doorway Draco resolved that giving up may be the wisest choice now. "Fate is against me." Draco yelled to the ceiling and resolved that at the very least if he was going to have to wear the skirt he was going to look so good that Potter would grovel. Draco sighed. "Who am I kidding if he were to look at me a certain way I would be on my knees with his cock shoved down my throat."

While Draco was resigning himself to the inevitable Harry was contemplating the surprise he had for Draco. Setting a warning charm to the bathroom door, Harry quickly changed into the second skin leather pants. Sliding them up his hips, he sucked in his stomach to an almost concave appearance. Lancing them quickly he turned to examine his image in the mirror.

His new Prince Albert was tied to his leg and took away the bulge that would normally be and left it flat. Harry had had a legitimate reason for being gone for the last couple of months. The Order had finally captured that rat Pettigrew. Harry had previously demanded to be in on the capture that had taken months of work. Harry had passed the piercing shop in the first days of the hunt and had impulsively decided to get a present for Draco.

Harry had liked it so much once it had healed he had gotten a ladder. Harry only hoped Draco enjoyed the piercings. He had found pictures under Draco's mattress of men with piercings. He did not know if it would make him happy or not but Harry was willing to chance it.

"Before you go, I decided to show you what you are going to be missing out on." Draco drawled flinging open the bathroom door. Striking a pose with both hands braced on either side of the doorframe, one foot elegantly placed in front of the other, Draco whipped his hair around. Looking at Harry, Draco's jaw dropped. A pin could have dropped in the encroaching silence.

Harry was pretty sure his nose was going to bleed. He knew he was drooling. Draco stood in front of him with his hair not gelled back, it instead fell into his face becomingly. A fitted green sweater with a large black S on the front slid up slightly to show a strip of smooth creamy white skin. The green, black and silver plaid skirt almost was short enough that acres of leg were exposed. Harry knew that if he did not get his pants off he was going to bust a seam.

Draco felt light headed. Harry's tan skin was taut over his muscular frame. His broad muscular shoulders tapered down to narrow hips. The leather pants looked painted on. Draco staggered briefly in the doorway.

"Harry what are you wearing?" Draco whispered taking a small step forward and stopping, a fine tremor running through his body.

"I could ask you the same question." Harry rumbled, his eyes fixed firmly on Draco's legs.

"Why are you so flat?" Draco asked staring at Harry's crotch.

"Come and see what I got for you." Harry responded transfixed by Draco's swaying approach.

"Maybe I will." Draco challenged slowly sinking to his knees. "I still haven't forgiven you for leaving without telling me." Draco began to unlace Harry's pants. His hands shook slightly as he began to peel the leather down Harry's hips.

"Keep unwrapping your present." Harry breathed, feeling Draco's breathe caress his skin.

"You shaved." Draco whimpered as he tugged the material down but stopped when he caught sight of a glitter of silver. "Is that a …"

"Keep going." Harry encouraged running his hands through Draco's hair.

Draco removed Harry from his pants and gasped. There was a ladder running under Harry's penis. Draco licked his lips.

"Just imagine what those will feel like inside you." Harry whispered tightening his hands in Draco's hair. "Suck it; take it in your mouth so you can taste what it will do to you." Draco's first slow lick was practically the undoing of Harry. Grinding his teeth Harry looked down and encountered Draco's gray eyes staring back at him. Draco slowly engulfed Harry, looking into his eyes the whole time.

"So good, Pretty." Harry murmured. "I like the way you look cheeks all hollowed out and blushing prettily, saliva rolling down your chin because you can't wait for me to fill your mouth." A shudder went through Draco's body as Harry's words affected him. He began to get into it but Harry made him stop. Harry pulled Draco's head away from him with a wet pop. Draco whimpered a protest.

"I want to see you." Harry murmured. Draco stood slowly letting his body ghost up against Harry's before he stepped away. Doing a little spin on his toes Draco stretched. With his back turned to Harry, he strolled towards his bed. Bending over the mattress slowly, Draco glanced over his shoulder. Smiling he crawled up the bed until he reached the pillows. Draco spread his legs wide giving Harry the view of the black briefs he was wearing.

"Tease." Harry growled marching to bed. Stripping off the pants, he licked his lips and his watched Draco shimmy out of the briefs. "I think dress up may be my favorite game."

"If you aren't inside me in the next couple seconds Potter…" Draco never finished his thought. Harry had wandlessly lubed him and entered him. "Holy mother of…." Draco whimpered.

"Fuck!" Harry swore squeezing his eyes shut to keep from coming on the spot. "Draco don't move."

"You leave me for how many months and expect me to actually listen?" Draco responded shakily. "Just move, Potter before I…"

Harry's first thrust drove his Prince Albert straight into Draco's prostate, silencing him. The second thrust made him whimper and by the third one, Draco was screaming. Two strokes later he came. Harry managed to ride out Draco's orgasm by sheer willpower and put Draco's feet on his shoulders as he plowed in harder.

"Harry so deep." Draco whispered as he became hard again. Harry needing to think about something besides how good Draco felt around him started to talk.

"Look at you. Your skin all flushed, your lips swollen and your cock a rosy pink from coming. You wanted to be a bad boy. You want me to fuck you so hard it hurts and you can't stop thinking about me." Harry pounded Draco relentlessly, flipping him over onto his knees. Draco quickly proved adapt at giving as well as receiving as he pushed back at Harry his breath coming in pants.

"I don't think I can take much more." Draco groaned felling the ladder as it deliciously slid in and out of his body. When Harry pulled him close and grinded his hips in a circle, Draco's eyes crossed. Draco took his hand reached between his legs and massaged Harry's balls. There was a moment of absolute stillness before Harry's head snapped back in a silent roar and he emptied himself into Draco's still quivering body.

"Well that was a short lived fuck." Harry swore rising to his knees and pulling the still panting Draco with him. Running his hands over Draco's hips, he gave his erection a tug. "However I think we should see how long I can keep you on edge."

"Bastard." Draco swore whimpering when Harry's hand tightened almost painfully around him.

"I think I'll have you call me sir." Harry breathed into Draco's ear, nibbling on the lobe before he finished his thought. "You would look truly glorious bound hand and foot in leather for my pleasure." Draco slumped forward and passed out when he came this time. "I guess that did it for him." Harry chuckled going to the bathroom to clean up.

Returning he stripped Draco, wiped him clean and dumped him on the chaise lounge. With a flick of his wrists, Harry changed the sheets and levitated the still unconscious Draco into the bed. Harry quickly redressed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Draco demanded sitting up sharply. A slight winch marred his face before agitation took over.

"I have to go back to my dorm." Harry chuckled tying his tie.

"Potter let me make it clear to you that I will not be just some toy you play with occasionally and throw away when you are done. If you think that I will just stand for…" Harry landed on top of the fuming blonde and kissed him.

"Now pretty did I ever tell you how I never had toys when I was younger? Once I got older and could buy things I only bought a select few." Harry commented to the now kissed dazed Draco. "I tend to hold on to things that matter and toys are one of them. Quality over, quantity, and all that, now get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow." Harry gave Draco another quick kiss and then he was gone.

"You are still a bastard." Draco grumbled once he collected himself and was snuggling in to sleep. Suddenly Draco shot straight up in bed with a shot. "That sonavabitch called me a toy!"

**Well I hope you all liked it. I told you there was another part kicking around in my head and it was just going to take a while for it to bear fruit. In that vein I guess I can call this finished but I feel like I left the door open for another chapter. Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3: The List

Harry liked to think of himself as well versed in most things sexual, if not in practice than by reading. The list of activities from a play site threw him for a loop as he sat trying to decipher some of the foreign ones.

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded walking into the Gryffindor commons room as though he owned it.

"Nothing." Harry responded innocently trying to hide the list behind him. Draco's narrowed eyes prompted him to confess. "I am doing a little research that is all."

"Harry making me play 20 questions is not going to get you laid any sooner." Draco commented evenly as he strolled towards Harry in a predatory fashion. "If you don't tell me what you are hiding from me I won't be responsible for what your esteemed Gryffindor colleagues find when they return from Hogsmeade."

"I wanted to do a bit more looking before I told you about this but…" Harry stopped flustered by not being able to describe his thoughts. "Remember that night when I got back and you wore that skirt."

"Yes is this about…" Draco trailed off cocking his head slightly.

"Yes I got this list and some books and thought that maybe we could try some things." Harry finished awkwardly.

"Why in the heck are you so embarrassed? Most of the stuff we do to each other is pretty kinky already." Draco smirked.

"I am glad you feel that way…" Harry rallied and marshaled his bravery. "Take this list and mark the ones you are interested in. Those you are simply curious about circle. I will do the same with my list. I know spells that will put our same interests and curiosities on one sheet." Handing Draco his list Harry began to go through the almost exhaustingly extensive list of activities.

"Harry can I ask you a question?" Draco spoke breathlessly after an hour spent on his list.

"If you don't know what it is and want to know mark curious." Harry answered trying to suppress the urge to jump Draco after have a very lurid mental image. "No we will not fuck until we are done."

"Done!" Draco yelled throwing his quill down.

"Well I am not." Harry laughed at his lover's predictable response.

"Spoilsport." Draco pouted picking up the list and examining his answers.

"Alright now put your list on the table face down and I will do the same." Flicking his wrist and whispering a spell the two sheets merged into one sheet that Harry picked up.

"Put it down Potter." Draco demanded tackling Harry.

"Draco what…?" Harry asked slightly surprised to find himself on his back.

"I did not just read that kinky sex list for you to deny me sex." Draco complained placing open-mouthed kisses down his lover's chest.

"Well if you insist." Harry laughed.

Three hours later found Harry sitting up in his bed reading the combined list with some interesting side comments written in by Draco. Harry had simply checked items but Draco's elaborate thoughts on the different ones gave Harry insight into Draco's thinking about certain activities. Looking down at his sleeping lover's angelic form, Harry began to read the list writing down different fantasies as they took hold.

Ass play- Potter we are gay, say it with me, ggggaaaaayyy…

Begging- We both do this already did I miss something…?

Blindfolds- I like watching but if you want…

Body Worship- we have sex…that implies a certain amount of worship

Bondage- Yes please

Cages- I am not an animal but sometimes you are.

Collars- I could be persuaded, they do imply ownership

Corner time- Was there a line from a movie we saw… 'Nobody puts Baby in a corner' but as long as you are there with me…

Corsets- yum

Crossdressing- I would do it but you can't, your legs are too hairy.

Enemas- Sweetheart we both have plenty of enemies. I don't want to screw them but if this implies hunting them down for amusement, I am all for it.

Exhibitionism- Your common room or mine

Eye contact restrictions- Isn't this covered by blindfolding already.

Fisting- I don't want to fight during sex but does this mean fist grinding into each other like a massage?

Housework- Do I clean something and how does this relate to sex?

Leashes- Above or below the waist?

Masks- Only if I knew it was you

Massages- Your hands, my body or vice versa a match made in heaven.

Objectification- I like the way this sounds

Outdoor bondage- The Lake, the forbidden forest…need I continue

Serving as a maid/butler- Another way of saying my love slave

Spanking- I just got hard.

Uniforms- Does this mean I have to go to the muggle costume shops?

Vibrators- This list should be illegal

Wax Play- Harry you are getting jumped after…

Whips- That is it Potter this is just an invitation to ravishment what were you thinking and why am I still writing?

Harry buried his face in his pillow to contain his laughter. Draco snuggled up behind Harry and bit him sharply on the shoulder.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Your comments on your list are hilarious." Harry chuckled rolling onto his side to face Draco.

"You weren't going to answer questions so I had to think out some things." Draco defended huffing slightly as he pulled himself flush against Harry. "I didn't leave out anything you wanted to try did I?"

"Draco, look at me." Harry commanded suddenly horrified. Draco's eyes met Harry's worriedly. "This isn't about what I want to do, it was what you are comfortable doing with me and what you want to explore. It wasn't about satisfying me but about understanding what your limits are."

"Oh." Draco mumbled thoughtfully. "Well then it's alright because I trust you to take care of me regardless of what we do."

"Thank you." Harry responded breathing out a sigh of relief and feeling honored at the same time.

"Besides if you hurt me I would have to kill you." Draco commented flippantly, leaning in for a kiss. "Now when do we start?"

"I didn't think Malfoys did eagerness." Harry joked running a hand down Draco's back and pulling him close.

"Shut it Potter." Draco smiled before drifting towards sleep again.

"I think we should start with ass play. There is more to it then simply cocks and fingers." Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"Harry, do not make me horny as I go to sleep." Draco warned. "My dreams will be wet ones and then you will suffer my early riser in the morning."

"Promises, promises." Harry responded yawning before he too slept dreaming of the different ideas he had to make Draco scream.

**Yes there is a fourth chapter, darn it. I tried to end it here but the plot just keep going right over me.**


	4. Chapter 4: True Meanings

**I do not own Harry Potter, make any money from this and no copyright infringement was intended.**

"Draco I have something I want you to wear." Harry called slipping into Draco's room and sitting on his bed while Draco was still in the shower.

"What?" Draco asked squeezing the last of the water out of his long blonde hair as he entered the room naked and dripping wet.

"Put a towel on will you?" Harry griped putting a hand up to shield his eyes even though his fingers spread so he could look.

"What is the fun in that?" Draco retorted running a hand down his chest before settling it on his hardness. "I assume you bought something for me to put on so why should I be wearing anything at all?"

"True." Harry sighed before he smiled evilly. "Put this blindfold on and I will dress you."

"What am I going to be wearing first?" Draco questioned taking the blindfold.

"A maid's outfit with some adjustments to accommodate you..." Harry stopped speaking suddenly and cocked his head. "Let's call this a trust exercise."

"Fine but I get to pick out your clothes for the next month. Your eye for color is horrible." Draco wheedled putting on the blindfold.

Draco had held utterly still as Harry had ran his hands over Draco's body. The towel only slightly muffling the sensation, Draco's arousal became hard and throbbing. When Harry was finished drying Draco he pressed his body to Draco's back and ran his hands down his sides.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Harry murmured into Draco's ear rubbing himself slowly against Draco's back. "This is going to be our secret. Lubricio." Draco shivered as he felt the cool lube in his body. "You wanted to know about ass play so I will give you a taste after you are dressed."

Stepping back Harry listened to Draco's whimper and smiled. Draco settled down while Harry began to dress him. Starting with the top of the outfit, a white satin top with ribbons that tied on the two black wide straps he adjusted it here and there to make sure it fit well, with the add benefit of salacious touching. Next Harry turned, picking up the mini two layer petticoat with a black overlay and white underneath.

Skimming his over the sides of Draco's body Harry began to lick and suck on Draco's exposed hipbone. Leaving a mark he place a similar one on the other side, while his hands caress Draco's quivering thighs. Harry ignored Draco's quivering arousal in favor of having him step into the skirt and slid it up his legs.

Draco moaned when he felt the material covering him. "Harry please…"

"In a moment," Harry stalled trying to bring himself under control fingering the last part of the outfit, a black rigid boned corset that would fit snuggly under bust. Separating the closure he temporarily released one end, tucking his chin into Draco's shoulder he pulled the corset around an began the erotic act of tying it. Draco groaned as he felt it constrict his waist and inadvertently straighten his already perfect posture. Harry gave another tug before tying it off and stepping back.

"Harry?" Draco questioned.

"Bend over the footstool." Harry breathed removing the blindfold. Draco complied; feeling out what movements the corset would and would not allow him to do. Sinking slowly to his knees Draco crawled to the ottoman and slid over the top.

"Wearing this thing is like bondage without the cuffs." Draco groaned as he felt his weight settle and the corset being magically tightened. Draco analyzed his outfit from a mirror Harry had conjured; this only temporarily captured his attention and approval. "Wait why are there so many mirrors?"

"I want you to be able to see from all angles what is happening to you?" Harry responded as he finished enclosing them in a room of mirrors with a slight space left open so Harry could reach through for his tools.

"So you can admire my good looks from all angles." Draco drawled excited by the prospect but determined not to show it. He yelped when Harry landed a stinging blow on his backside.

"Now no mouthing off this is supposed to be fun but if you want me to turn dark on you feel free to continue." Harry spoke sweetly but Draco noticed the look in his eye and decided not to push it. Instead, he nodded his acceptance and adjusted himself on the cushion so he was not being jabbed in an uncomfortable way. "Let me just transfigure the floor into a soft cushion and we can start."

"Fucking usually doesn't require this much work." Draco grumbled, humping the velvet ottoman slightly to relieve some of the pressure. The delicious feeling sent a thrill up his spine so he repeated the gesture. Grinding his hips into the ottoman, Draco failed to notice Harry's mumbled spell.

When the first bead popped in Draco completely missed it. When the second slightly larger one followed all his movements stopped. As the beads continued to enter him, Draco blinked wildly. "This will be interesting." Harry murmured chuckling at Draco's obvious disquiet. "Throughout the day the beads on this wand will do interesting things. You are not to touch them or you will be punished. Enjoy class." Harry kissed Draco on the back of the neck and left him still leaning over the ottoman.

"That bastard." Draco grumbled sitting up. Catching sight of himself in the mirrors, Draco stopped. The wand's tail was a line of leather straps hanging down. Draco itched to tie the trailers into a bow or something but knew better than to disobey. "Getting me all hot and bother then leaving me..." Draco furiously stood determined to wank before he went to class at least. As the balls began to vibrate Draco staggered and moaned. "This cannot be good."

Harry had spelled the wand so it would interfere not with Draco's seating and Draco spelled his maid outfit to seem like a regular uniform. Draco could not hide the way he walked though. He sashayed down hallways with a grace that none could remember him having. Occasionally though a blush would creep across his face and he would lean against a wall for the time. Usually when the balls had expanded, and vibrated wildly.

Everything came to a head in Draco's final class for the day, Potions. Draco was slicing ingredients when the wand began to fuck him. Draco dropped the knife and grabbed the desk. His eyes watered lightly as the wand twisted and turned. Then the vibrations started and Draco just avoided, screaming by biting his arm.

Harry had simply sat next to him and continued making their potion. Occasionally he would slide his hands across Draco's arousal and squeeze. Draco soon was almost incoherent as he felt an orgasm being ripped from his body and tears falling. Harry simply placed a notice me not and silencing charm on Draco and continued working.

"What you do to me." Draco gasped sliding from his chair to sit on the floor. "I want it out. I can't take it anymore."

"You are fine it is almost over." Harry soothed stirring the potion with one hand while the other reached down and petted Draco's hair.

"That is my sixth orgasm today." Draco responded his bottom lip sticking out petulantly. "I want it out now; your point has been made. Ass play is more than cock and fingers."

"There are only five minutes til class is over and I will remove it then." Harry spoke quietly as he finished stirring the potion and looked down at his lover.

"No it comes out now." Draco spoke determined to get his way. Reached around and tugged on the trailers. The dangerous glint in narrowed green eyes stopped him.

"Did you just touch my wand?" Harry asked quietly.

"No." Draco lied, realizing that he had just stepped on a crack in thin ice.

"Lying and touching something that doesn't belong to you carries a hefty punishment." Harry spoke calmly, smiling pleasantly at the stuttering blonde.

"What do you mean punishment?" Draco glared at Harry trying not to show how afraid he was.

"Class is over Pet." Harry stood cleaning up their potion, handing the completed potion vial to Draco, Harry let his fingers slide over Draco's fondly. "Tonight you are mine. This was just fun and games but tonight…" Harry smiled as he trailed off the rest of his sentence.

Draco watched him walk out of the classroom. Standing Draco attempted to put on his normal mask of indifference. Striding confidently to Snape with the potion in hand the first tremors of the wand, briefly threw off his stride. The wand had been inactive after his last orgasm but now began to operate with renewed vigor.

Draco was visibly shaking as he handed the potion over. "What is the matter with you Draco?" Snape asked his eyes narrowing slightly.

A particularly hard thrust from the wand prompted Draco to shout, "POTTER!"

**Well that is it for now. FYI the next chapter is the last one. Review and tell me what you think…**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, make any profit from this and no copyright infringement was intended.**

**Warnings…Ahmmm, Sexually explicit scenario with religious trappings…well those that are Catholic and very serious about their religion should probably not read it… **

**I apologize if this offends people but it is a fantasy of sorts for some people…**

**Sorry for the long wait but here is the final installment of Firebolt XXX…unless I write Nimbus.**

**Firebolt XXX Chapter 5**

**Credit goes to Delphi for giving me her opinion and helping me come up with a warning suitable for this, I think…**

Harry wondered about Draco's punishment even as ideas flashed through his head. Harry discarded one after another when he realized that they were all too extreme for Draco's minor display of petulance. After more serious thought, Harry realized that if he intended to take things further with Draco on him and Draco taking it further he would have to submit to some things himself. Harry made it a point to never do anything to Draco he had not done to himself.

With his ironclad rule in mind, Harry decided to leave Draco in suspense for the night. Harry would go to a place where he could test out his idea for Draco's punishment and subsequent playtime activity.

Harry stumbled into his common room the next day and thanked God it had been a weekend. He was stiff, sore and slightly thoughtful. Going to that particular club in Knockturn Alley had been a brilliant idea for inspiration and obtaining more knowledge. Harry's instructor had even let him test some of his more interesting ideas on one of the paid subs. As such, Harry felt more confident and resolved to take Draco the next time he went back.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione scolded him rising from her chair in the common room with a look of concern.

"Would you believe I was doing outside research?" Harry retorted as he stiffly made his way up the stairs vowing to look up healing spells. Unless Draco asked for the bruising and welts whelps to remain, Harry intended to heal them. Lord knows Harry's bruising was interfering with many things.

Hermione just stood watching him go, curious to his actions. Hurrying down to breakfast, Hermione's mind flitted flinted from onebetween several to another different things to take up what remained of the weekend. She had just taken a big sip of juice when her paper arrived and the picture of Harry leaving a well-known bondage club captured her attention.

The juice expelling from her nasal cavity and mouth was nothing next to the all-encompassing rage that Draco was feeling. The blond e was feeling down after being neglected the night before. Harry had left him a note that he was to sit in his room alone and think about his actions.

Standing up and grabbing the paper, Draco stormed from the Great Hall. Sound roaring in his ears, as he developed tunnel vision to reach his one goal.

Neville, who was also stumbling in out, saw Draco's expression and took the shortcut to get to Gryffindor Tower first. Arriving breathlessly, Neville entered the common room and sprinted up the stairs, surprising Harry while he was dressing.

"Neville what the…?"

"The paper found out about the trip we took and now Draco is on his way up here." Neville explained, out of breath. Neville was the only one who knew about the details of Draco and Harry's relationship and other details. He had been the one to tell Harry about the club.

"How bad was the picture?" Harry asked pulling up his jeans, and sitting shirtless on the bed. The dragon pendent he wore around his neck shifting shifted slightly.

"They caught you as you limped away." Neville replied, wincing.

"Got a pensieve?" Harry questioned Neville while evenly scratching his chest, seemingly unconcerned.

"No but I have a memory mirror keeper for when I have to remind myself not to do something again." Neville replied.

"Good enough." Harry replied taking the magic eight ball shaped device.

"Put your finger over the glass part and start thinking about what you want to put in it. When you're are done, shake it." Neville explained. "Good luck, Harry." Neville nodded one once last time at his friend before going off to find his own lover for a little practice session.

"I can't believe you!" Draco bellowed slamming into the room. Harry merely looked up at him and sighed. Draco continued to rant, waving the paper around for emphasis and dramatic effect. Harry could only study him fondly and make agreeable agreeing noises. "Potter, are you even listening to me. Do you even care that this hurt me?" Draco asked quietly moving from anger and indignation to tears. "Do I mean so little to you?"

"Draco it isn't that at all." Harry sighed opening his arms and waiting patiently. Draco wavered briefly before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed as far away from Harry as possible. Harry merely sat Indian style cross-legged on the bed and held out the memory keeper. Draco took it and stared at it briefly before placing his finger on the clear part and slipping into the memory.

"_So you don't want to do anything to him that you haven't tried yourself?" A hooded figure asked Harry. He who nodded. "I guess that is one way to go about it."_

"_I also need ideas of different thingsa few new ideas." Harry asked thoughtfully._

"_Here I will teach you the basics and let you practice, some but your submissive is your muse. You can only go as far as they he will allow." _

"_Would it be okay if I brought him next time?" Harry questioned, blushing slightly. "I had to make sure that when I came here today that this wasn't something too seedy or gross for him."_

"_You are very protective of him." The hooded figure nodded approvingly his voice like gravel. "It is allowed for the next session. , now Now, let us begin."_

The memory played on. and wWhen it stopped, Draco blinked at Harry slowly. Harry studied the canopy of his bed until he felt Draco move.

"Harry do you still have a copy of my list?" Draco asked crawling over on top of Harry. Harry nodded intrigued by Draco's sudden change in mood. "Pick a number one through twenty- six."

Harry gulped at the dangerous light in Draco's eyes. Harry may might be the top but Draco always had more power. "I pick numberNumber fourteen." Harry guessed tried to recall that particular number's scenario. Draco balled up his fist and slugged Harry hard. "What the hell!" Harry demanded managing to snag both Draco's hands before he could repeat the assault.

"That is what number fourteen is!" Draco defended while Harry's eyes watered. and he gotNow he remembered what that item had been.

"Fisting does not involve hitting." Harry rasped blinking away tears. Sitting up, he placed he wrapped his arms around Draco and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"Well, what is it then?" Draco grumbled at having his attempt at being assertive thwarted.

"Well Iit's when you take your fist and stick it up someone's rectum and …" Harry trailed off noticing Draco's slightly dazed expression. "You know we don't have to. I think you would be more comfortable after you've have seen it done." Draco just nodded, still looking uneasy. "Love, do you trust me?"

"Yes, Harry it's just…" Draco studied the Gryffindor's red bed spread picking at a stray piece of thread. "I want to do things that please you but some of the things…"

"I will be happy to do whatever you feel comfortable doing. Bbut realize I will push you if I think you can do better." Harry opened his arms and Draco slid into them. Lying back on his pillows Draco cuddled up contently on Harry's chest content.

"Harry there is one thing that I would like to do…"

Harry was pretty sure that he might get a one way ticket to hell for whatever Draco was planning. Harry was dressed in Catholic priest attire complete with white collar, black shirt and pants. Wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers, he entered the Room of Requirements and just contained his gasp.

"Holy mother of God…" Harry murmured noting the detail work of the Room of Requirements in presenting a replica of a Catholic church complete with mahogany confession box and pews. Harry took a deep breath and made his way to the confession box. Going around the back, he entered it, intrigued by the internal set up.

The priest side had a burgundy upholstered seat that faced the side of the entrance to the confessional. A separation wall separated his section from the confessors section. The top of the wall was heavily latticed like lace and made it possible to see vague shapes but no concrete images. The bottom of the panel confused Harry slightly. A little below the latticework was an area that slid open on one side. Something could pass through the compartment. Harry was just pondering the usefulness of the mini slider when a sound of footsteps reached his ears.

The door on the other side of the lattice opened and closed. Assuming the position on his seat Harry waited for Draco to speak.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned." Draco spoke in a seductive purr and Harry felt his pants tighten.

Harry had no idea what a priest would say so he improvised. "What have you come to get forgiveness for?"

"Impure thoughts," Draco replied, "I keep thinking about you and wondering what is under your robe."

"I beg your pardon?" Harry gulped and tried valiantly to keep his erection at bay.

"I want to know if you are long, or short, fat or thin…" Draco trailed off his voice getting breathier as he continued.

"My son I have no idea to what you are referring. My robes clearly show that I am a thin man."

"I mean what you look like in your special place." Draco paused and Harry coughed nervously. "I'll show you mine…" Harry never got a chance to respond as the Draco stood in the confession. Blue Victorian era short pants dropped and a leaking erection came into view.

"Cover yourself!" Harry bellowed trying to keep in character despite the obvious temptation. Draco merely positioned himself flat against the thin latticework separating them and began to rub up and down. Harry watched fascinated and beyond turned on as a pearl of creamy white pre cum slipped through a tiny hole in the latticework. Being unable to help himself Harry leaned over and licked it off getting a hint of Draco's flavor but nothing more.

Leaning back, Harry eyed the partition separating them surprised by what looked like wood having the softness of velvet. Draco moaning brought Harry out of his quick contemplation as his movements sped up. Thinking fast Harry looked down at the little sliding door and slid it open. Careful to keep his movements hidden Harry continued to watch Draco smiling slightly as there eyes met. Harry's hand closing around Draco's balls and squeezing caused Draco to spasm, squirting repeatedly, cum leaking through the latticework. Licking the cum soaked partition Harry continued to roll and finger Draco's balls sliding his fingers further and further back.

"Am I forgiven Father?" Draco whispered shifting to allow Harry greater access.

"No I feel as though you have many more confessions to make." Thinking quickly Harry remembered something about confessions that could be very useful. "You can't face me directly when you make a confession so you are going to have to be face down in my mattress."

"Yes Father."

**The End…I figured you all could have fun using your imaginations. If anyone would like to continue this just let me know. There is still plenty left on the list from Chapter 3. Chuckles let me know what you thought...and thanks for being patient with me while I got my muse back.**


End file.
